No One Likes To Be Alone
by Tragic Ophelia
Summary: Chloe, A rainy night, and Luthor Manor... Slightly Chloe/Lex


Author: Ally

E-Mail: Leechick@abstractedone.com

Rating: PG (Language)

Distribution: Ask first.

Disclaimer: Not mine, so please don't sue! Characters belong to the WB, DC Comics, and a production company... Song belongs to Avril Lavigne.

She stood on the pavement, looking around. Standing on a bridge wasn't her idea of fun, at any time, but definitely not in the dark. This was Smallville, after all, and all of the wackos were usually out by now. Chloe Sullivan pulled her coat around her tightly, and shivered in the rain. She was soaked, and it was getting colder. She sat down on the stone ledge of the bridge, and listened carefully. She didn't hear anything, and felt like crying.

__

I'm standing on the bridge   
I'm waiting in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
there's nothing but the rain   
wet footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound 

Chloe sighed, and felt the tears starting to come. "Dammit, Clark!" She screamed. It was his fault she had agreed to come that night. He had promised to meet her at 9 PM, no earlier, no later. Looking at her watch, Chloe realized it was around midnight. Wasn't anyone going to try to find her? She hadn't left a note, told anyone where she would be... Why had she agreed to come?

"Chloe?" At the mention of her name, she whipped her head up.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Why don't you come with me, back to the castle? We can talk over a cup of coffee," Lex Luthor said, holding out his hand. Chloe hesitated, then placed her hand in his.

__

isn't anyone trying to find me   
wont somebody come take me home   
it's a damn cold night   
trying to figure out this life   
wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you   
I'm with you 

The ride back to Luthor Manor was silent. Chloe was wondering what had made her accept his offer. When they got to the manor, Lex asked the housekeeper to find a dry outfit for Chloe, then bring her down to the kitchen. The outfit turned out to be a pair of jeans and a warm cashmere sweater. Following the housekeeper down to the kitchen, she found Lex sitting at the table with a cup of coffee waiting for her.

"I thought you might be able to use this," Lex said, handing her the cup as she sat across from him.

"Thanks," Chloe said, taking a sip. Running a hand through her wet hair, she sat the cup down and asked "Why'd you help me?"

"Subtle not in your vocabulary?" Lex asked. "What were you doing on the bridge?"

"Waiting for Clark. He asked me to meet him there... Then he never shows. It's getting annoying, too."

"Not the first time it's happened?" Lex asked.

"No, of course not. I can't tell you how many damn times it's happened. And I'm so sick of it!" Chloe said. "Everything's been screwed up since last year... I just wish it would go back to normal."

"What's normal?" 

"I... I don't know," Chloe admitted. "I just feel like I'm alone in this world. Clark's never there, and Pete is always on a date..."

"And no one likes to be alone, right?"

I'm looking for place   
I'm searching for a face   
is there anyone here   
that i know   
cause nothing is going right   
and everything's a mess   
and no one likes to be alone 

"Right... Do you ever feel that way?" Chloe asked.

"All the time. My father doesn't care, my mother and brother are dead, and usually when people get close to me they want my money. Even here, with all of the help, I feel alone."

"Oh... I see."

"You didn't say you were sorry," Lex commented.

"Well, why should I? I didn't cause it, and I wouldn't have meant it if I did," Chloe said, standing up and moving over to the window. "And I know what it's like to lose your mother. That's why we moved here." She stood at the window and said "I always liked to watch the stars with her. Not like you can see too many in Metropolis, but it was still fun. Now... No one does that with me."

"Chloe, you should probably head home now. My driver will take you to your house," Lex said, picking up the phone and dialing the in-house line.

isn't anyone trying to find me   
wont somebody come take me home   
its a damn cold night   
trying to figure out this life   
wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you   
I'm with you, yeah 

"Yeah, I probably should head home. School and everything..." Chloe said, still staring out the window into the rain. Turning around, she said "Lex, no one is truly alone. Right now, I'm with you. And anytime you need to talk, or just want to listen to someone, give me a call. I won't mind, really."

"Here, Chloe," Lex said, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. "Same goes for you, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the coffee!" Chloe said, walking out of the kitchen, after the housekeeper had told her the car was ready.

"Thanks for the company," Lex said softly after she left.


End file.
